Old Ghosts
by stillbreathingstilldying
Summary: Georgia ran away from home in Australia to England, where she left her past behind and started afresh in London. What she didn't count on was her step-brother, Niall Horan to become a celebrity, or to fall in love with his band-mate Zayn Malik.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 – NEWS FLASH**

**Georgia's P.O.V**

I took a sip of my coffee and looked out at the street before me. All kinds of people were out there, separated from me by a flimsy pane of glass. I felt like they were in a fishbowl, and I was watching them swim round and round the same circles. Always rushing, always wanting, always taking. It was exhausting.

_Just like your mind, remember _I thought, sighing as I swung back to the reality of the dingy cafè I was currently sitting in.

A lot had changed in the past year, and for some reason I wasn't ready to let go of my old life, despite the fact that I was the one who decided to leave it. London was different to Sydney, where I had grown up. For one there were no beaches, no stinking hot summer days, nothing of the summer that I loved so much. England was rainy, cold, and most of the time just plain grey. But that was part of the reason why I had chosen London, really. It was the last place anyone would start looking for me.

"Excuse me, miss? Would you like anything else?" the pestering waitress that had been assigned to my table asked me for the thousandth time that morning. Giving her a tired smile, I told her I was fine and watched her walk half-heartedly back to the serving counter.

Scanning the room, I took in my surroundings properly. There were hardly any people there, and the place was clearly over staffed. It was dark and dingy, but the paintings were cute 60's posters and the coffee was cheap, so I didn't mind. My eyes found the pile of newspapers, and having no one to talk to I made my way over to them. Grabbing the first one I saw, I headed back to my table, taking a sip of coffee as I unfolded the paper. Choking on my mouthful, I stared in disbelief at the face looking back at me from the front page of the paper.

_It's him, it's really him! _

Looked like moving to London wasn't the smartest thing to do after all, I thought ruefully, still cleaning off the coffee that had escaped my mouth. Allowing myself a little indulgence, I began to read the article.

_**ONE DIRECTION TAKING THE WORLD MY STORM!**_

_Winners of the X Factor UK, the British boy band One Direction is quickly gaining places on the charts. Their hit single 'What Makes You Beautiful' has made charts across the world, and the boys have quickly built a massive fan base, fondly nick-named 'Directioners'. Band members Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Zayn Malik and Niall Horan are adjusting to the life of the famous, but still keeping in touch with their family lives. Irishman Niall Horan says "I miss my mum dad sometimes, but really its – _

She took a sharp breath in, pushing the paper as far from her as possible. Shaking her head, she slammed some money down on the table and ran out of the store into the street. It had started raining, but she didn't care. She just ran, and before she knew it she was in a deserted park, kneeling in the sodding grass and crying. Crying for her parents, crying for leaving, but most of all, crying for being alone.

And it was all her fault.

_~ FLASHBACK ~_

"Mum, seriously, I don't care what you think, I don't like it. Why does _he _get the big room? I'm older, therefore I get the big room! Its standard sibling law." I cried stubbornly, not liking this new arrangement one bit.

"Honey, how many times do I have to tell you, you're not even going to be here most of the time anyway, you'll be in Sydney! You've got school, your friends, plus your father, so I can't move you here permanently, no matter how much you and Niall want it." She said, clearly fed up with my nagging.

"But Mum –"

"No. That's final Georgia. I won't here anymore about it" and stalked out of the room.

I stuck out my bottom lip and sighed, flopping down on the bed in the too-small room I had been given. Being 11 years old was tough, didn't she see that? But no, I had to live in boring old Australia instead of being here with Niall. Life sucked, that's what.

A faint tapping came from my door, and I look up to see the little brown head of my step brother, _Irish _step brother, standing at my door looking like a frightened rabbit.

"Why so scared, huh?" I asked him gently, beckoning him over to lie next to me.

"Mum looked scary" he whispered, as if afraid she'll hear him.

I laughed at that, hugging him tight and messing up his hair. He was the brother I always wanted, and now I had to leave him. Despite only being a year older than him, Niall always seemed like a little kid to me. He always came to me with his problems, and I fixed them for him. I had been living in Ireland with Mum, Niall, and my step dad Bobby for nearly 4 months, but now I had to go back because I was missing too much school. Me and Mum lived in Sydney, but Mum had met Bobby when she was on holiday. They got married really quickly, which I later found out was because of Niall. But they are so happy together, that Grandma always said that it was the perfect thing for them anyway. I was only one at the time, so I really don't remember much at all.

But Niall was my new family now; I didn't need Dad, or my friends, or school, or just Sydney in general. We could just live here, in Ireland, with Bobby and Niall, and everything will be perfect.

Me and Niall lay together for an eternity, it seemed, but all too soon Mum called us for dinner. Our last dinner.

"Come on, you. Let's get some dinner, huh?" I said, and together we walked down the stairs to dinner, holding hands the whole way.

Soaking in the bath, I let the day's events wash over me. On the outside, nothing really happened at all. I woke up, got dressed, went to the cafè down the street, read a newspaper, ran to a park, and broke down crying in the rain. Not too eventful, really. But of course, that wasn't it. It was what was happening on the _inside _that was the most concerning, and frightening. By running away from home, I thought that I would be able to leave all my mistakes behind. But I wanted to be extra sure, so I moved to the other side of the world just in case. Belatedly, I realised that my step father and brother were living just a hop, skip, and a boat ride away over in Ireland, but I was already living in London, and it was too late to turn back. Now, all my old ghost were coming back to haunt me. How was I to know Niall would win X Factor and become a celebrity with a bunch of other guys? Really, I could _never _have seen that one coming.

So maybe it was time to face them, the ghost I mean. Was it really so hard to figure out why I really left, not just the fake stories I've been convincing everyone with, and myself? Not like it would change anything, I was never going back, and most importantly never speaking to my mother again, so really it was just so I could finally understand why I did what I did. And there was nothing wrong with that, I guess. It'd just be painful. That's all.


	2. Chapter 2 Dancing with the Demons

**CHAPTER 2 – DANCING WITH THE DEMONS**

**Georgia's P.O.V**

Work was busy, busy, busy. Not mentally challenging, thankfully, just repeating the same lines to waiting customers at the Starbucks that I worked at. Making coffee at least gave me time to think. It had been 3 months since I had seen that article about Niall in the paper, and since then I really did think about my past. I left because I felt betrayed – my mother had decided that she didn't need me anymore and was moving me out to my dad's, who she knew I hated too much for words. But I really left the country because of what I did – burned down my Mum's one story cottage and made it seem like an accidental fire. So there, nicely packaged and sorted. My life's drama in a nutshell, really. Today I was thinking about the new feelings that had started forming since I came to that pretty obvious conclusion. I felt… _guilty_. Certainly not about the fire, or about leaving Mum. Really, it was about leaving Niall. We used to Skype call all the time, and he used to tell me all about school and the assholes that were there, and I helped him out with it. But of course that had to stop once I had become an arsonist and dropped off the face of the earth. Had he missed me at all? Had he blamed me for everything? Well that was obvious, of course he did. It was my fault. But we were only step-siblings, so it wasn't too big of a loss for him really. It kind of helped that we didn't live in the same country too. And it looked like he was doing just fine on his own. So really, there was nothing to worry about.

Another interesting consequence of my deep self-reflection is that I have developed a weird obsession with One Direction. Not in a fan-girl way like the 14 year-olds running around the streets, but in a more protective way. I read all the articles about them, deciding which ones are fake and which ones aren't. Looking after Niall in my own way, I guess. It made me feel like less of a screw-up.

"Oi, Georgia! Joe wants to see you!" a gruff voice called from out back. I sighed and left the ordering to Nancy, the girl on my shift with me, and trudged my way out to see what the matter was. Steve, the maintenance man of the building, pointed down the alley near the bins, so I went there and found Mike, my boss, standing there with his arms folded, a frown on his face.

"What's the matter, boss?" I asked in my most cheery, dedicated-employee voice.

"Jenna's not coming, so now I'm one waitress down. Can you do it?" he asked, his voice nearly begging. For a commercial coffee shop, Mike really took the job seriously.

"I guess, but I'm telling you, I'm the clumsiest person ever" I warned him. He just nodded and shooed me towards the door. Thrusting an apron at me, he whipped out his phone and began dialling. Waving my towards the entrance, he answered the door and began a serious conversation with some guy called Hank who was meant to be delivering something important. Duty calls, I guess.

I tied my apron on and ran back into the shop. Immediately I was burdened with 2 trays of coffee's and some pastry things, and I was off. As I was finishing off the last coffee on the tray, having spilled some on its owners lap, the bell on the door rang as someone entered the shop. Turning around and walking back to the kitchen, I glanced back to see who the new customer was, and nearly ran right into another waitress. Walking in the doorway of the shop was none other than every single member of One Direction, just casually walking into _my _Starbucks. Cursing my bad luck, I walked as quickly as I could without looking suspicious back to the kitchen, keeping my head down. As I was passing through the door I risked a glance back, and found myself looking straight into the eyes of Zayn Malik, one of the band members. He gave me the sweetest of smiles, taking my breath away. But not before I saw the tops of a dyed-blonde head of hair, and I soon regained my breathing. I turned abruptly and ran into the kitchen, slamming the door behind me and breathing heavily.

"What's the matter Georgie?" Nancy said, having just gotten her break and was munching down on a sandwich.

"I… I have to go, Nance. Um… could you tell Mike I'm really sorry" I said distractedly, running towards the back door and throwing my apron on the nearest seat. I made it out the door and into the street without having to pass the band, but I could see that others knew they were there. Some paparazzi were already heading towards the coffee shop, and some unsure girls were milling around excitedly. I quickly turned and walked away, heading towards the bus stop. I was going straight home, and there was no way I was sticking around. How could my luck get any worse? Why had they decided to choose _my _Starbucks, when it was _my _shift? Fate had a funny way of bringing me back down to reality, that's for sure.

**Zayn's P.O.V.**

The guys chose a table near the back corner, as far away from the windows as possible. Luckily, we were there at a time where it was mostly middle-aged business workers out for their break, so only a group of girls out shopping had recognized who we were, but they were stuck outside as the shop was too full for them to get in. It was strange, but he had just had the weirdest feeling. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened – he had glanced up towards the door to the kitchen, and locked eyes with an exceptionally beautiful waitress rushing through the door. It was like a trance came over me, I smiled at her, and her eyes widened so much I thought they would break. She then glanced a little over the top of my head, and her eyes widened even further, which I thought was absolutely impossible, and she dashed straight through the door without a backwards glance. The strangest reaction, really. All I did was smile! But a strange feeling had come over me too – like I knew that I was meant to have seen her leaving.

"Hurry up, Zayn, I'm starving!" Niall complained.

"Mate calm down, it's a Starbucks. We're just getting coffee, staying for 5 minutes, and leaving, ok?" Liam said, already waving a waitress over. They were completely oblivious to the reaction I just had.

"Fine" Niall grumbled, looking at the line of pastries longingly. I chuckled at him, and ordered my coffee along with the others.

"Weirdest thing just happened to me, guys" I said as they all turned to look at me expectantly.

"Yeah, I just looked up and this really gorgeous waitress was looking at me too and the weirdest feeling came over me. Like fate designed the meeting, right?" I said, trying to make it sound funny, not like I was completely dead serious.

"Oh yeah, it was _fate_. More like you finally met someone as good looking as yourself and you were in a state of shock" Louis said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever you say mate, it was pretty hectic." I shrugged, attempting to sound nonchalant about it all. Truth was, I didn't even know what happened myself. It was nothing, just a look. But somehow it felt like more than that.

"So guys, if you had to choose: Sex or food?" Harry asked, dead serious. We all said sex, obviously, except for Niall, who bellowed "Food!" and smiled cheekily at us. We all laughed, and Louis even fell of his chair it was so funny. All thoughts of the stunning waitress were far from my mind.


	3. Chapter 3 Somewhere, Somehow

**CHAPTER 3 – SOMEWHERE, SOMEHOW**

**Georgia's P.O.V**

I was at work again, and typical me, hiding behind the shelf of coffee beans that we don't actually use, staring out between the little gaps made by the jars. He was there again, and I knew that it was because of me. Why couldn't he leave me alone? Sure, my heart melts every time I see his perfect hair and I die a little inside, of happiness, when I see those dark chocolate eyes, but really this is just ruining all my plans. How can I move on and forget my past when my past's band mate keeps showing up at my work waiting for me? Seriously, fate was making my life as difficult as it could, and I was not amused.

He was looking around the place, a little frown between his eyes beginning to appear as he scrunched up his eyebrows. He was just so perfect. And so dangerous too, he just didn't know it. I could see him tapping his foot against the table and, calling over Nancy, ask her something. She smiled and cocked her head to the side, listening as he explained elaborately. She nodded, and indicated she'd be right back. I watched her leave and make her way to the counter, looking around. I turned my attention back to Zayn, who was waiting expectantly and biting his lip in an oh-so-delicious way. I drew in a quick breath. It was unfair, how gorgeous he was.

"Whatcha doing?" a voice whispered behind me. I jumped and hit my head on the shelf, causing a few jars to rock precariously.

"Ouch! What's the idea, Nance?" I said, annoyed she had caught me spying and alarmed by the fact that _I _was what Nancy had been looking for.

"That _really _fit looking guy over there wanted to see you, and look who I find you spying on! I didn't think you were the stalker type, but what do I know, I just work here. Go on, he seemed pretty keen!" she said excitedly. I groaned, and she gave me a puzzled look.

"I don't see why you're complaining, I just did you the biggest favour ever. If I wasn't such a kind person I would have just said you weren't here and kept him all to myself!" she stated, fixing me with a searching gaze.

"I wish you did" I muttered under my breath, extracting myself from the tight corner and walking over to his table. As I walked I considered my options. I could just walk past and send him the message that I didn't want to see him. But that would be a total lie, because he was literally taking over my life with his gorgeous eyes and perfect face. But I couldn't exactly go up to him and be all chummy-chummy, because he will most certainly tell Niall, and any number of little details could give my game away and he would know I'm here. Biting my lip at my dilemma, I realised all too late that I had reached his table, and now would have to make the quickest decision in human history.

"Hello" he said, his accent making the word sound cute, not just like a standard greeting. Feeling a little speechless, I cleared my throat.

"Hi. You wanted to see me?" I said. I was going down the path of not recognizing him, and thinking that he just wanted to order something.

"Well yeah." He said, slightly turning his head and looking at me with an amused expression. I had the feeling that he was on to my little game plan, but I decided to stick to it anyway. Drawing out my pad, I looked at him expectantly. Chuckling to himself, he glanced at the menu and just ordered a coffee. As I took the menu from him, my hand brushed his lightly. I felt like I had been given an electric shock. He must have felt it too, but did his best to school his surprised expression. I did too, and walked off with the menu, his order, and a tingly hand.

**Zayn's P.O.V**

I watched her walk away from the table, her ponytail swinging as she walked. I decided that I liked the way her hair curled at the ends, but the rest was nearly straight. Disappearing behind the counter, I leaned back in my chair and waited for her to come back. I was getting some strange glances, and I thought I was better if I left sooner rather than later. The guys didn't know that I had come here every day for nearly a week waiting for her. They would just tell me what I already knew – I was being a crazy lunatic over someone that I had looked at for a grand total of 3 seconds. But here I was, day 7, waiting at the same table for the same girl to show up. Most days it wasn't her shift, and a few times I was told she was in but they couldn't find her. I knew she was avoiding me, but why she was I wasn't so sure. I chuckled as I thought about her trying to pretend she didn't recognize me. She was an open book – I read straight off her face that she knew who I was, but didn't want to show it. Something strange was going on, and for some reason I wanted to find out.

To my disappointment, the other waitress came out with my coffee, which I sculled quickly because I was getting too many looks from passers-by. The same waitress came and delivered the bill, so instead of signing it, I wrote my phone number down and paid, stressing to the waitress to give it to her. I realised that I didn't even know her name, but she most likely knew mine. Why was I being such an insane idiot for a girl whose name I didn't even know?

**Georgia's P.O.V**

Nancy handed me my tips for the day, and a bill as well.

"Nance, you gave me a bill. Here you go, it's probably for Mike." I said, handing it back to her and counting out my earnings for the day.

"No silly, it's for _you_." She pressed it back into my hand and winked at me, walking out the door to her car. Confused, I looked at the bill she had given me. Where there was meant to be a signature, a phone number was written down with two x's next to it. I knew who's it was instantly and nearly groaned aloud at my bad luck. Why did the most gorgeous boy in all of England have to like me? More importantly, why did he have to be in One Direction?

But as much as I wanted to chuck it out and run far, far, away, hoping he and the other guys would forget about the Starbucks and move on with their celebrity lives, I wanted to keep it, too. There was something special about him that I had never found anywhere else, and I desperately wanted to hold onto it. So against all my bodily instincts just to throw it away and be done with it, I kept it. I tucked it away in my purse along with my tips, and just walked out towards the bus stop like it was any other day.

When I got home, I ran to my bed and flopped down on it. I could feel tears beginning to come, and tried to hold them back unsuccessfully. Even though I had left my old life behind, never wanting to have anything to do with it again, Niall was the exception. He was the little ray of sun-shine in my life, but if I was to get rid of all the bad I had to get rid of the good too, and make a fresh start. The majority of me kept Zayn's number because for some strange reason I wanted, _needed_, to see him again. But there was a part of me that wanted to see Niall too. To know that he was ok, and that I hadn't completely ruined everything by running away.

Suddenly, I had the uncontrollable need to hear Zayn talking to me. Something about his voice just made me feel calm and warm, like I was home somehow. I quickly dialled in his number on my phone and waited patiently as it rung.

"Hello?" a low, accented voice said. I nearly sighed out loud.

"Um, hi. Its Georgia. Wait, you don't know my name. Uh… well, I'm the girl from the Starbucks, yeah?" I said, suddenly awkward and unsure if the number really was meant for me, and maybe Nancy had just been playing a trick on me. Compared with his perfect British accent, my Australian one sounded too bogan and loud. I cringed at the sound.

"So your name's Georgia, huh? Pretty." He said, chuckling at my timidness.

"Well, yeah. My friend said you left this number for me, and I just wanted to call, so…" I trailed off, not knowing how to explain that I wanted a complete stranger to talk to me so I could feel safe and normal.

"So I did. Really, it was my sneaky way of asking you if you wanted to see me again. I kind of got the vibe that you were avoiding me, so I took a chance with the number. I'm guessing because you called that you want to, right?" he said. I could have melted right then and there. I realised I had been holding my breath the whole time, so I exhaled quickly and tried to gather my muddled thoughts enough to form coherent sentences.

"Yes. Yes of course I want to see you. It's just… well…" I couldn't find a way of telling him that no one else could know that we were seeing each other without seeming like a bit of freak.

"Yes? Trust me, it's not like it would be high profile. If the paps get one whiff that I'm seeing someone they'd be on you like a pack of dogs." He stated, and it instantly made me feel better. He didn't want it to become public knowledge, either.

"I just can't have anyone knowing about it, you know? It would be… well disastrous to say the least." I said, and immediately regretted it. Without my knowledge my mouth had just spitted possibly incriminating words. _Why why why! I'm such an idiot! Now I'll have to explain without explaining… ah I hate my brain!_

"Of course. Wait… you mean _no one?_ So I wouldn't even be able to tell the guys?" he asked, obviously more than a little confused.

"Well… maybe just not our first meeting, you know? I'll explain when I see you" I could have bitten back the words as soon as I said them. Why was my mouth so willing to bury me in a pile of my own stupidity?

"Sure thing. I'll text you the address. Is Monday ok for you?" he asked, clearly pleased. It made me smile to hear the light-hearted tone of his voice. I must be completely insane, to be so happy because of the voice of a near stranger.

"Monday's perfect. I'll see you soon, then." I said, barely able to contain my excitement.

"Bye, Georgia" he said, and hung up.

"Bye, Zayn" I whispered into the silent phone. Hugging my phone to my chest, I flopped back down on the bed. Allowing myself to finally feel the joy that had spread through me since I first heard his voice at work, I laughed out loud. I was determined not to think of the possible disastrous consequences of meeting Zayn – I only wanted to focus on the absolutely giddy excitement I was feeling. It was Sunday afternoon, so that meant I had mere hours to have at least one meltdown, and to decide what to wear. I highly doubted my sleep would be sound tonight.


	4. Chapter 4 Sleeping Beauty

**CHAPTER 4 – SLEEPING BEAUTY**

**Georgia's P.O.V**

I stood on the sidewalk, my arms wrapped around me and biting my lip. This morning I had woken up having completely forgotten about my 'date' with Zayn until he texted me.

_I'll pick you up at 10, be waiting outside – xx_

I had been slightly confused, seeing as I didn't recall once blurting out my address to him. But he had assured me he knew, just saying that he had 'connections'. I felt a little bit exposed knowing that he probably had someone investigate me. What if they found out something about my life in Australia?

I rose up on my toes and slid back down again slowly. I was nervous and excited, and that made time seem to go super slow. Plus, it was really cold and despite the year that I had lived in London, I was still unused to the extremely cold winters. I had on dark blue skinny jeans, suede boots, a chunky cream knit top, plus a beanie, scarf, and a pair of gloves and I was still freezing. I hoped that Zayn had powerful heating in his car.

Hearing the sound of a car engine coming around the corner, I stepped back of the curb and chose to stand a little bit away from it, checking my phone. There was no need to look _too _excited. The car rounded the corner and slowed to a stop in front of me. I glanced up and saw the gorgeous face of Zayn looking at me through a wound-down window.

"Good morning Georgia" he said lightly, giving me an easy smile. I blushed and half ran to the car, my eagerness to get warm overstepping my obligation for politeness. Only when I was settled in the car with multiple heating vents tilted to my direction did I turn and look at Zayn. He was biting his lip, trying valiantly to contain his amusement at my display.

"Good morning Zayn." I said, my voice a little shaky from the cold. I seriously needed to get warmer clothes, or a thicker skin. He just shook his head, covering his mouth trying not to laugh at me.

"I'm cold, ok!" I said indignantly, swatting him with the gloves that I had just taken off. Apparently that was just the icing on the cake, for he then proceeded to give up on containing his laughter and just laugh at me for nearly 3 minutes straight. I didn't even care, I was busy warming myself on the vents.

"Sorry… sorry!" he exclaimed, still gasping from laughing so much. I just turned and glared at him, a little amused by his reaction.

"It's just… I've never seen someone… do that… before! Ha!" and he was off laughing again.

"Just drive" I retorted dryly, folding my arms as he drove away from the curb, still chuckling. When we reached a red light, he turned to me, a smile still playing around his lips.

"So I take it you don't like the cold too much." he stated, looking at me with his chocolate eyes. Still facing the front, I shook my head and rubbed my arms, still feeling a bit chilly.

"I lived in Australia until about a year ago, and our winters were definitely not this cold." I said. I didn't see the harm in telling him I was Australian – he had probably already found out through his investigating.

"I see. Wait… how old are you? If you moved here a year ago…" he trailed off, a confused frown on his face.

"I'm 19, so I left when I was just 18. I would have thought you knew that, investigating me and all" I said slyly, looking sideways at him with a smile on my face. His cheeks reddened, and he looked ahead again, driving away as the light turned green.

"Yes… well… didn't want to pry too much, did I?" he said, embarrassment clear in his voice. I just chuckled, shaking my head. I could sense that he was still worried that I had been offended, so I laid a hand on his arm.

"It's fine, really. I don't mind. Just so long as you don't do it again." I said sternly, but still smiling. Inside I let out a humongous sigh – he hadn't look to far back, which means he knew nothing of my family or my past in Australia. I saw a smile spread across his face, so I withdrew my arm and curled up in my seat, leaning my head on the window. I was content to just sit there and warm up for the rest of the drive. He stayed silent, concentrating on getting us to the destination. Suddenly the car stopped, and looking out I saw a beautiful park with a pond right in the centre. I looked towards Zayn, but he had already gotten out of the car, rummaging in the back seat for something hidden under a dark blanket.

"What are we doing?" I asked, a little worried. I saw no buildings, and certainly no heating whatsoever.

"We," he said, coming over to open my door and stick out his hand, "are going on a picnic!" He announced grandly, revealing a packed picnic basket and a blanket in his other arm. Laughing slightly at my devastated expression, he pulled me out of the car and we walked down to the pond. I had started shivering already, so he put his arm around me to keep me warm. I leaned in gratefully, and together we found a spot under a tree and set up our picnic.

**Zayn's P.O.V**

I watched her as she finished eating her sandwich, looking out over the pond and shivering slightly. It amused me how much she felt the cold. Her nose had turned slightly pink at the end, and she looked so adorable all rugged up in the blanket I went and got from the car.

"You look cold" I said, regarding her with a slightly tilted head. She looked at me and shook her head.

"No shit, Sherlock" she chattered at me, showing me her blue fingertips. It hadn't even snowed yet in London, yet she was shivering like she was lying naked in a bed of frost.

"Come here, you goose" I said, beckoning her to come over. She wormed her way over on her knees, trying not to upset any of the food laid out on the blanket. When she reached me she collapsed heavily next to me, and snuggled up on my side. I wrapped my arm around her shivering frame and stroked her hair.

We sat like that for a long time, so long that she fell asleep. She breathed in deeply, her breath coming out in shudders. Deciding that it was time she got into some warmth, I picked her up bridal style, carrying her towards the car. I laid her down on the passenger seat and went and got the picnic things, stowing them away in the backseat. Climbing back into the driver's seat, I turned on the heating to full blast and laid my jacket over her like a blanket. I then pulled out and drove back to her flat. It was a long drive, and she stayed asleep the whole time. I guessed that she hadn't slept well the night before – she was probably too cold.

When I reached her place, I leaned over and gently shook her shoulder. She slowly woke up, looking at me with sleepy eyes.

"Did I fall asleep?" She asked, mumbling into her scarf. I chuckled; she looked even more adorable in her sleepy state.

"Yes. Would you like me to carry you to your flat?" I asked her softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes please" she whispered, smiling self-consciously, her eyes drooping closed. I bit my lip and shook my head, walking round to her side of the car. Opening the door, I leant in and picked her up, kicking the door closed with my foot. I walked up to the front desk, smiling at the lady who was at the counter giving us a disapproving look, past her and up the stairs to number 14. I did have a _little _snoop around in her past, but not much. Just the past couple of months, so I knew her address.

The door was locked, so I whispered in her ear, "Where are your keys?" She mumbled indistinctly and pulled them out of her pocket, handing them to me with a grumpy expression on her face.

"Sorry, sleeping beauty" I chuckled softly and unlocked the door, finding my way to her bedroom and placing her gently on the bed. She smiled faintly in her sleep, and rolled over hugging a pillow to her chest. I pulled the blankets up around her, removing her scarf, beanie, gloves and shoes. I scribbled a note to her and quietly left the flat.

When I got home, Louis was waiting for me with a smug expression on his face.

"What?" I asked innocently, walking to the kitchen and dumping my keys on the bench.

"What took you so long, hmm?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows like a lunatic. Sighing, I rooted around in the fridge looking for some food.

"If you _must _know, we went for a picnic at that park Niall told us about, she fell asleep so I drove her home. It was a long driver from her place." I said, closing the fridge and turning to look at him defiantly.

"Sure, sure… she was _asleep_." He said, winking and walking out the door


	5. Chapter 5 Deep Breaths

**CHAPTER 5 – DEEP BREATHS**

**Georgia's P.O.V**

I realised that I had sat in the same position for nearly half an hour, just staring at the table, my heart pounding in my chest.

It had been a month since Zayn and I's first date at the park, and of course we were now an 'official' couple. Well, not really, as Zayn insisted that our relationship stays secret. I wasn't complaining. I came to the brilliant conclusion that going out with Zayn was the single most stupidest thing I've done in my whole entire life. How could I possibly manage to go out with a celebrity without the world knowing about it, therefore the family that I had left behind? It was impossible, yet I still went out with him anyway. And now, I came to one of the most crucial points of my extremely disastrous relationship – he wanted me to meet the guys. I was surprised that I had made it this far, really, without the issue coming up. But now that I was here, I was more than a little concerned.

Of course, I had thought that possibly Niall wouldn't recognize me, so I stupidly agreed. Now, it was an hour before Zayn picked me up, and I hadn't thought of one thing that could get me through today without it ending in disaster.

I picked myself up and got dressed. Before I knew it I was crying, and I must have stayed there for a long time because I heard the intercom go off, and I was still bawling my eyes out. Getting up, trying to control my sobs, I pressed the button.

"Hello?" I said shakily, hoping that Zayn hadn't arrived yet.

"OH MY GOODNESS IS THAT HER?" someone shouted, and it definitely wasn't Zayn.

"Shut up Louis! Hey babe, let us up please?" Now that _was _Zayn. _Shit shit shit! _

"Sure thing… here you go. Take your time, I'm running late" I said. The shock that they were _all_ there, much sooner than I expected, sobered me up. I felt like screaming, but there was nothing I could do. I went to the bathroom, splashed some water on my face and tried to cover up my red eyes with some more concealer. Just as I'd fixed my hair, I heard multiple knocks on the door. Taking a deep breath in, I crossed my fingers behind my back and opened the door.

Immediately I was attacked by several different people, one almost jumping on top of me.

"GUYS! Stop it, you're suffocating her!" I heard Zayn yell. Slowly, the pile of bodies peeled off me and I could breathe properly again. Looking around me I saw 4 incredibly good-looking guys, with Zayn standing in the middle, shaking his head.

"We discussed this on the way over! You can't just jump on someone like that, seriously!" he said, walking over to me and giving me such a sweet kiss. I reached up and hung my hands around his neck, kissing him back. Someone cleared their throat behind us, and he released me, standing by my side. I saw that the boys had made a line behind Liam, who was looking at us with a smug expression. I couldn't help but blush and look down at my feet.

"Hello! I'm Liam!" he said, shaking my hand. I replied with a shy hello.

"Hi, I'm Harry!" the one behind him said, winking at me and kissing my hand. I felt Zayn turn his head, guessing he was death glaring Harry, because he suddenly blushed and made his way to where Liam was standing.

"HI I'M LOUIS AND I'VE HEARD SO MUCH ABOUT YOU!" someone said, for I was once again enveloped in a suffocating hug. Laughing, I hugged him back. Letting go, he mumbled a smiling sorry and walked over to the other boys. I glanced up at an exasperated Zayn, and turned back to the last member of the band.

There he was, standing there and smiling at me. He looked exactly the same as he did a year ago. I took a sharp breath in, but luckily no one heard. I felt my eyes begin to water, so I blinked rapidly trying to contain them.

"Hi. I'm Niall" he said, and hugged me. I nearly stopped breathing. He didn't remember be. He had no idea who I was. I battled very hard not to let my tears fall. It hurt so much more than what I thought it was going to. I didn't even feel relieved that he didn't recognise me and I was safe – it just felt like someone had torn out my heart and stomped on it.

"Hi" I said quietly, managing to smile. Zayn looked at me, a little concerned, but none of the other boys noticed.

"Well, now that you've met everyone, let's get going!" he said, holding my hand and pulling me down the stairs. I glanced back to make sure the door was closed, and I saw Liam closing it while whispering in Niall's ear. I gulped, suddenly feeling paranoid about the whole situation, and turned back to Zayn.

"I didn't expect everyone to come pick me up!" I said quietly to Zayn.

He looked down at me, smiling, and said "They wanted to surprise you. I agreed if they promised not to be… well, them, but obviously that didn't work out so well"

"It was definitely a surprise." I said, leaning my head on his side as he wrapped his arm around me.

We all piled into the car, a little squished seeing as there were 6 of us in a 5 seater car. I got to sit on Zayn's lap on the way there, while Louis drove.

"So where are we going, guys?" I asked, trying to sound positive.

"Just to Harry and Louis' house. I'm pretty sure we would attract a _lot _of unwanted attention if we went anywhere public" Liam said.

"Oh, right. Oops!" I said, hitting myself on the head. Liam laughed, and Zayn rubbed my head, saying "Don't hurt yourself!" I laughed at him, stuck my arm back and ruffled his hair. That was pretty stupid, seeing as I was sitting on his lap and was completely at his mercy.  
"You'll regret that, Georgia!" he shouted, and immediately began tickling me to death. I was laughing so much I had tears in my eyes and my stomach hurt. I could hear all the other boys laughing around me, and Zayn saying "Say you're sorry!"

"Alright!" I gasped, still being tickled, "I'm sorry! You've got the best hair I've ever seen, pretty boy!" I yelled, much to the amusement of the others.

"That's right. Don't you forget it!" he said smugly, patting me on the head while fixing his hair at the same time. I rolled my eyes and leant back, resting my head on his shoulder. Niall was looking at us, a smile playing around his lips. I wanted to cry right then, tell him who I was and that I was sorry, but of course I couldn't. So instead I fell asleep, waiting for Zayn to wake me up when we got there.

**Zayn's P.O.V**

It was a little bit of a drive from her flat to Harry and Louis', and typically, she fell asleep. When we reached the house, the other guys got out and went to prepare the snacks for the movie day they had planned. I gently moved her off my lap and woke her up with a kiss. I felt her start awake and then relax as a smile slowly spread her lips. I pulled back, looking at her beautiful face.

After our first date I had already memorised all her features; the way her hair changed colour in the light, going from a light brunette with a hint of blonde to a gold colour with a touch of red. It really was the most interesting hair I had ever seen. Then there were her eyes, which also changed colour. She was like a chameleon. In the morning they were a hazel brown, like mine, but by night time they had a bit of green in them. More interestingly, one night when I had stayed over a bit late I told her that she was like a chameleon, with all her changing features, and she just laughed and said,

"What, my eyes? Yeah, strangely enough they used to be a really dark brown until I was about 15."

They were my favourite things about her, but then there were her lips. They were big and full, and always looked pink, even when she hadn't been biting them too hard from thinking. I wanted to kiss them all the time.

"Babe?" she said, and snapped me out of my daydream. She had a concerned look on her face, and turned her searching eyes to meet mine.

"When Louis greeted me, he said that he'd heard so much about me…" she trailed off, now biting her lip and she thought. I gulped – I knew where this was going. When she called me that first time before our date at the park, she had insisted that I told absolutely _no one_, not even the guys. She hadn't wanted to explain over the phone, and I didn't really see the big deal in telling them. So I did, and managed to keep their knowledge of her a secret until today. _Bloody Louis_ I thought, cursing that silly boy's big mouth.

I looked back at her and her eyes were full of accusations.

"You'd already told them about me, that's why Louis knew so much about me! And I hadn't even told then my name, but they already knew! You _promised _on our first date that you wouldn't tell them! Why did you lie to me?" she exclaimed, and I could tell she was going to get angry.

"Well, I didn't think it was such a big deal. I mean, they're like my brothers! And besides, you never did explain like you said you would, so how was I to know it was such an issue?" I said, not unkindly, coming over to stroke her cheek. I hated seeing her angry, especially at me. I saw her looking at me in an unsure kind of way, biting her lip again as she thought over something. Slowly, she relaxed at my touch and I gave her a quick kiss, pulling her out of the car.

"Come on! The boys are waiting for us." I said, dragging her up the steps to the front door.

**Georgia's P.O.V**

The boys had planned a big movie marathon, from Disney movies to horror ones that I could hardly watch any of, always burying my head in Zayn's chest. They had all gone to do something or other, most just to the bathroom but I think Liam went to the store to get more popcorn. It was already 9pm, and sleepy-head me was feeling a little tired. Just resting my head for a little bit, I thought over what I had found out in the car.

Zayn had _lied _to me. But in his point of view, it was just a little white lie, because I had purposely avoided telling him why he couldn't tell anyone about us. And more importantly, Niall hadn't had one suspicion the whole time. I guess I had my chameleon features to thank for that, seeing as Niall hadn't seen my eyes after they had decided to change colour one day in person, just over Skype, and my hair was much lighter in Australia, where it got a lot more sun to naturally bleach it. I must look like a totally different person, because I had also ditched my glasses and gotten contacts that I put in every morning. No wonder Niall didn't recognise me.

But right now I was really tired, and I just wanted to rest my eyes for a little second… not too long…

**Zayn's P.O.V**

When I came back from the bathroom, I found Georgia laid out on the couch, fast asleep. I chuckled and shook my head. Not wanting to disturb her, I picked her up and carried her up the stairs to my bedroom, laying her down on the bed. I kissed her forehead gently, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked so peaceful when she slept. I walked out quietly and shut the door, going back down the stairs to the other guys, who were hunting around the place with a concerned look on their faces.

"What's going on?" I asked, confused.

"Um… well, we may have lost your girlfriend. She sort of just disappeared, and now we can't find her." Harry said sheepishly. I just laughed at them and flopped back down on the couch. They were a little alarmed at my not-so-concerned reaction.

"Relax, she fell asleep so I took her up to my room. Come on, now we can watch the _real _scary movies!" I said, grabbing the bowl of popcorn. The other guys joined me, and we put on some other horror movie. About half-way through I heard little footsteps coming down the stairs, and a sleepy looking Georgia stood in the doorway, a blanket wrapped around her and an embarrassed look on her face. I beckoned her over, and she shuffled towards us, lying next to me all curled up like a cat with her head on my shoulder. After about 5 minutes she was asleep again, breathing softly. I wrapped my arm around her and rested my chin on hers. I looked over and saw Louis watching us, a smile on his lips. He started to speak, but I put my finger to my mouth, looked pointedly at my sleeping girlfriend, and continued to watch the movie until we were the only ones out there, everyone else having gone to bed.

I again picked her up with me and laid her down on my bed, pulling the covers up around her. I climbed in behind her and cuddled her back. She mumbled slightly and turned around, a smile on her lips as she came closer and snuggled into my chest, my arms around her. We fell asleep like that until very late in the morning, where Liam had to wake us up because Niall was about to eat the rest of breakfast and we would have gotten none. She tapped my nose and got up, walking down the stairs on unsteady feet, obviously still a little asleep. I chuckled quietly and went after her, catching her hand before we made it to the bottom, where she turned around and kissed me, to a choir of 'awws' from the boys.


	6. Chapter 6 Late Nights

**CHAPTER 6 – LATE NIGHTS**

**Zayn's P.O.V**

It was one in the morning and I had been woken up again by an absence in my bed. Georgia had been spending the night a lot this past week, but nearly every night she had woken up and left the bed. This time I sat up and rubbed my eyes, looking around to see where she was. I saw her at the end of the bed, sitting dead straight with her hands in her lap.

"Georgie? What is this – _you _not sleeping! But you sleep all the time!" I said, smiling at her, but she didn't even turn around. Usually she laughs at my corny jokes, but now it was like she didn't even hear me. I was starting to get really worried, so I got out of bed and sat beside her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

"What's the matter, boo? Boo?" I realised she was crying. Her cheeks were wet, and she was catching her tears in her hands so they didn't go on the bed. I pulled her close into my chest, wrapping one arm around her and stroking her hair with the other.  
"Shhhh baby, its ok. What's wrong? Come on, you can tell me! Please, Georgia. Just tell me." I pleaded, but she just shook her head and sobbed some more, finally letting sound come out. I rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair and rubbing her back, trying to calm her down. She stopped after a while, and just shook in my arms. I pulled us back and lay down on the bed, pulling her face up to face mine. She looked into my eyes, her eyes so wide and frightened. I had no idea what was wrong, but I knew not to push it. If she didn't want to tell me, she wouldn't. It was the same with why she didn't want anyone to know about us; it'll be the same now. So I just kissed her, tucked her hair behind her ears, and cuddled her till she fell asleep again, this time mumbling like she was having a bad dream. I didn't go to sleep for a long time, trying to figure out why she was so upset. Eventually I was just so exhausted I fell asleep, no closer to my answers.

**Georgia's P.O.V**

I knew Zayn was worried about me, but I couldn't tell him. There was nothing that I wanted more, but I just couldn't. He was watching me over breakfast, but I didn't look up. I focused on eating my cereal, trying hard not to meet his gaze.

I had realised that I couldn't continue seeing Zayn. It would be too dangerous. I knew that someday soon he would want to go public, and I just couldn't see how I would survive that. Somehow Niall hadn't found out my last name, but there was no way I could avoid it once we went public. And then everyone would know, I would have to run again.

I had been waking up each night after the same bad dream. I dreamt that everyone had found out. Niall was so hurt he just faded away, and no matter how hard I searched I couldn't find him. Then Zayn appeared, and he was just so angry at me. He wouldn't talk to me, just stared at me with so much anger in his eyes. Then suddenly all the people from my past appeared around him; my mum, dad, step-dad, Niall, all my friends, even the stupid cottage that I burned down. They all advanced on me and suffocated me under a pile of hate, and that's when I wake up, usually in tears. I didn't want Zayn to find out, but I had woken him up when I sat up out of bed and he had found me.

What made it worse, _so _much worse, is that I now loved Zayn. I loved him so much it made me nauseous just thinking about leaving him. But I had too – for my own selfish reasons I had to hurt him. I bit my lip and felt tears start to slide down my cheek. I wiped at them angrily, but a hand stopped me and wrapped themselves around me. I sank back into him, just memorizing his smell, his warmth, his touch. I wouldn't have it for very long.

"I know you don't want to tell me what's wrong, but I promise I'll be there for you, whenever you need." He whispered into my ear. It made me cry more, knowing that that promise was one that would inevitably break.

I twisted in my chair, kissing him and whispering 'Thank you' into his lips. He just nodded and hugged me once more before returning to his breakfast.

"I think I have to go back to my flat today. I haven't been there in a couple of days, and I need to change my clothes" I said, trying to change the subject.

"Sure babe, take all the time you need. I'll pick you up at 7, yeah?" he said, still looking at me with concern. I nodded, took one last mouthful of cereal and went upstairs to get my things. I kissed him goodbye, waved to the other boys who were slowly trickling in to breakfast, and drove back to my flat. I knew that Zayn would be telling the other boys of my major meltdown, and soon I would have a tirade of texts full of concern. So I switched my phone off – their kindness was too much to handle.

When I got inside I just stared at myself in the hallway mirror, watching the tears slide down my face. I shook myself and looked at the clock, I had two hours until Zayn picked me up again, and I had a lot to do.

I was sitting on my bed, feeling numb all over when Zayn buzzed the intercom. I pressed the button, not giving him time to talk and just waited for him to come up. When he opened the door, he immediately came over and gave me a hug, concern filling his eyes.

"I was worried about you all day. I couldn't get on to you at all." He said still hugging me tight. It just tipped me over the edge. Suddenly I couldn't even speak, I was just sobbing so hard. He looked at me, pulled me to the couch and said,

"Ok, you have to tell me what's wrong. I can't stand seeing you like this and not being able to do anything about it. Please Georgia, just tell me." His eyes were so desperate, I just wanted to spill out everything. But I didn't.

"I- I'm so.. so sorry Zayn… I- I just can't… I – I love you Zayn." I said, looking up at him with tear-filled eyes. I saw his melt and he gave me the best kiss of my life.

"I love you too Georgia." He mumbled into my hair. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what I was about to do. I pushed him away gently, looking him directly in the eye while trying to control my sobs.  
"Zayn, I'm so so sorry. I – I love you so much, ok? You have to remember that. I – I'm just so sorry." I cried, pulling him in for one last hug, inhaling his scent so I would never forget it. He was surprised, he didn't relax into my embrace.

"Georgia… I don't understand. What are you doing?" he said, pulling me back and looking at me hard. I looked at him one last time, biting my lip to stop myself from screaming, and just broke free and ran. I ran all the way down the stairs and to the door before Zayn started following me, he was so surprised.

"GEORGIA! WAIT, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" he yelled down the stairs, pursuing me. I ran faster, hardly seeing where I was going because of my tears. I jumped in my car, having put my bags in there before he arrived. I started the engine and pulled away so fast I nearly hit another car. Then I just drove and drove. I could see Zayn following me in his car, so I took a couple of unexpected turns and made my way around in the small streets. He must have lost me at some point, because I didn't see his car for half an hour. So I pulled back onto the main road and just drove, straight out of London and away from the love of my life. Nothing had hurt so much before, and I had to live with it for the rest of my life.


	7. Chapter 7 Dark Places

**CHAPTER 7 – DARK PLACES**

**Zayn's P.O.V**

I lay in darkness, just smoking in my room with my blinds closed and lights off. I had hardly moved from this position in 4 days, just staring at the ceiling. It was like my body was incapable of accepting that she was gone. She was gone, gone, gone. At first he was angry, angry at himself for not reading her clearer. Maybe he could have done something that would have kept her here? But then he just felt so empty and hollow. Her words echoed in his head over and over again, confusing him even further.

_I love you so much, ok? You have to remember that. _Why had she said that, when she was just going to leave him? He had followed her for hours, trying to find her after he had lost her in the back streets of London. He had police and private investigators look for her, but none of them could find anything. She had just disappeared.

Sitting up, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was haggard and pale, my hair was a mess, and my eyes were so gaunt it was nearly scary. _Why did she leave me? _I thought, getting up and punching the wall.

"I'M SORRY!" I yelled into the darkness. Why couldn't she see that I had tried to understand, that I just couldn't get why she was so sad? I had tried so hard, but it hadn't been enough. I leant against the wall, breathing heavily. I ran a hand over my face, trying to get her out of my head. It didn't work. Sliding down the wall, I leant my arms on my knees and hung my head. Finally, after days of just nothing, I began to cry. I had no idea how long I had been there, but eventually Louis came in and sat down next to me. He wrapped an arm around me, trying to make me feel better. It didn't work.

"Mate, it'll be ok, you know that? There was a reason, and one day we'll know. But for now, there's nothing we can do, so you're going to have to do _something_, or risk having to explain why you've been holed up in your room for days to the rest of the world. Do you want the hate of all our fans brought down on her?" he asked. I shook my head, still sobbing loudly. I lifted my head up and looked at him, my eyes red and raw from crying.

"I… I just loved her _so much. _It can't be possible to fill a hole this big, Lou. It just can't." I said, getting up and flopping back down on my bed. He saw the smokes on my bedside table, and I heard him sigh in exasperation.

"I thought you quit, Zayn?" he asked, clearly disappointed. Suddenly angry, I sat up and faced him, breathing heavily with emotion.

"I stopped for _her_, Louis. Why should I have to now she's gone? Just leave me alone!" I yelled at him. He flinched, dropped his eyes to the ground, and backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. I sighed and lay back down on the bed, resuming my staring at the ceiling. The same questions flew around in my head, keeping me awake. My chest hurt and my stomach felt empty.

_She's gone. She's gone. She's gone._

**Georgia's P.O.V**

I was walking through the streets again. It was cold as, and this time Zayn wasn't there to warm me up. _It's your fault, all your fault. _Kicking rocks into the gutter, I kept walking, keeping my eyes down to the ground. Since fleeing London, I had stopped in Doncaster and was just walking around the streets. I had no job, no flat, nothing. Just a dingy hotel room and a suitcase full of clothes I didn't wear. I wore Zayn's jumper, the one I stole from his room before leaving the house for the last time. It still smelled like him, and I didn't ever want to wash it.

It was starting to get dark, but I had no reason to return to my empty hotel room. So I kept walking, just letting my feet take me anywhere. Soon, I was tired and sat on a park bench to rest a bit. I should go back to the room, but I just couldn't go back to the room yet. So I sat there and stared at the stars a bit, watching them twinkle. It was a beautiful night, but everything looked dull and plain to me. Nothing was pretty or happy anymore, just a bland shade of grey.

_Your fault, your fault._

Sighing, I stood up and worked my way back to the hotel, dragging my feet. When I finally went to bed, it was near midnight. Thoughts of Zayn circled around and around my head, refusing to go away. His smell overwhelmed me, and I curled up in a ball, cuddling his jumper. Unsurprisingly, I started to sob, the hole in my chest hurting so much I felt like I was being punched over and over again. I fell asleep eventually, but the same nightmare filled my dreams.

When I woke up, it was late morning and my phone was beeping continually. I had been receiving hundreds of texts from the boys, except Zayn. He obviously hated my guts right now, and I didn't blame him. I was a class-A selfish bitch and I deserved it. I rolled over and stared at the sun that came through the gap in the blinds. Tired and miserable, I picked myself up out of bed and got changed. I didn't wear Zayn's jumper today, trying to prolong the day that I had to wash it. instead, I tucked it safe under my pillow for when I got back. Trudging down the stairs, I looked outside and saw it was another overcast and rainy day. I headed straight out to a cafè for some coffee, and I went hunting around for a newspaper while I waited for my order. Finding a spare one floating around, I grabbed it and headed to my table, prepared to catch up on the events of the world. After about 3 minutes of scanning the first couple of pages, I came across an article that made my heart stop. A picture of Zayn filled one half of the spread, and a short article wrapped around it. I just stared at the picture, putting my finger on his lovely face.

It wasn't so lovely anymore – it looked gaunt and pale, like he hadn't seen sunlight for a couple of days. Turning to read the article, I nearly sobbed out loud at the contents.

_One Direction's 'bad-boy' Zayn Malik has seen emerge from his house at last, after nearly a week of no sighting of the star. He had been shut up in his house for the whole time, never leaving the premises. The pale, haggard looking face is nothing like the lively, handsome face of the teenage heart-throb. The question on everyone's lips is – what kept him shut up in his house the whole time? Or more importantly, who?_

Scrunching the paper up and chucking it across the room, I ran straight out of the shop, not caring about my coffee anymore. _Why couldn't he just forget about me and move on?_ It had started to rain again, but I didn't care. I kept running until I couldn't see the shops of Doncaster anymore, until I could hardly feel my legs and was so numb with cold my fingers had lost all feeling. I didn't care anymore – I just needed to get away, far away.


	8. Chapter 8 Second Chances

**CHAPTER 8 – SECOND CHANCES**

**Georgia's P.O.V**

It had been a little over a month since I left Zayn, and I had finally settled down in Doncaster. I had a part time job at a cafè serving coffees, and had rented a tiny flat just inside the city. But nothing had changed, really. I still felt numb all over, and my chest was so raw it hurt sometimes to breath. My thoughts were filled with Zayn, and so were my dreams. I just couldn't shake him off – he followed me everywhere.

Today was one of my days off, and I intended to spend it trying to get some grip on my wild and exhausting thoughts. So I got in my car and drove away from Doncaster, not really having a destination. I drove for a couple of hours, and managed to not once think of Zayn at all. That is, until I drove past a very painful place. It was the park that Zayn took me to on our first date. I could see the pond, and the tree we set up our blanket under. Not really knowing what I was doing, I parked the car and got out, standing at the edge of the grass and looking out over the park. It had started to snow for the first time that winter, and I was only in my light coat and had no scarf or beanie, but somehow I didn't feel the cold anymore.

Like I was in a trance began to walk forward towards the tree. I reached it, running my hands around it's girth until I came back to the same spot, looking out over the pond. I could see him sitting there like it was only yesterday he wrote his number down on that bill at the Starbucks. I could hear him laughing, and feel him looking at me with those beautiful hazel eyes. _Come here, you goose. _I saw him beckon me over, as if I was still wrapped in that blanket on his picnic mat, shivering with cold.

"Ok" I whispered into the snow, walking over to the patch of grass he sat in and knelt there, just staring at my Zayn. _Zayn._

**Zayn's P.O.V**

I had had enough. I had been moping around London for a bit more than a month, and it was time to get some closure. The gap in me hadn't filled at all, and it still hurt just looking at her favourite chocolate bars and glancing at the pillow she slept on at my house. I had driven the 2 hour drive to the park where I took her for our first date. On the way there I had started to snow, but I was there now and I wasn't going back until I had achieved something.

I began walking down to the pond, but stopped as I saw a shadowy figure moving in the snow. Peering down the hill, I saw a girl circling the tree that we had had our picnic. I saw her stand there and stare at nothing for a long, long time, then suddenly move and kneel down in the snow, not moving. I walked slowly over to her, not wanting to believe my eyes at all. I walked softly down the hill, stopping beside the tree, her back towards me. Her shoulders were shaking, and I could hear her softly crying. She had light brunette hair that was nearly straight until the bottom, where it curled up in cute little ringlets. My breath hitched in my throat.

_It couldn't be. _

But it was. It was her coat, her suede boots, her perfect hair, her slightly pointy shoulders and curved hips.

_Georgia. _

I started forward, coming round her until she faced me, kneeling down and taking her cold face in my hands. She cocked her head to the side, her eyes glazed and confused. Then suddenly they cleared and she stared at me, tears forming in her eyes. She raised a hand, tentatively touching my cheek as if checking I was really there. A sob escaped my lips, and I grabbed her and hugged her so close to my chest. I smelled her hair and brushed her back with my hand. She was in my arms again, and the hole in my chest healed instantly. She was right where she was meant to be – with me. I pulled her face up and kissed her hard, her little frame shaking with cold and tears. Picking her up, I ran back to the car and strapped her into the passenger seat, coming round to sit in the driver's seat. I turned to her, and found her watching me silently, her eyes like glass orbs so full of emotion. I gently leaned out to stroke her cheek, my hand leaving a pink streak across her freezing face. Grabbing her hand, I started to drive, not letting go of her for one moment. She watched me the whole drive back, never taking her eyes from me once.

"Where are we going?" she asked softly.

"Home" I said, squeezing her hand hard and not letting it go.


	9. Chapter 9 Truth

**CHAPTER 9 – TRUTH**

**Georgia's P.O.V**

Zayn hadn't let go of my hand the whole time since he had found me in the park. I was grateful – I still didn't quite believe he was here, rubbing his thumb on the back of my hand while unlocking his door. He pulled me inside, set my down on his couch and stared at me with those gorgeous eyes. I took a deep breath in, knowing that this might well be the most important day of my life.

"I know you're confused, Zayn, and I didn't want to hurt you. But… I felt like I had to, in order to protect _me_. It's selfish, I know, but I needed to. Now, I see that I'm going to have to meet my old ghosts eventually, so why not now?" I said shakily, looking directly into his eyes.

"But, -" he began, but I silenced him with two fingers on his lips.

"No, Zayn. I need to talk now." I said, and told him everything. I told him about my family in Australia, how mum met Bobby and had Niall, and how we had been step-siblings for the majority of our lives. I told him about the Skype calls and the moments we shared, and how he was the best brother I could ever have asked for. Then I told him about my mother, and how she had wanted to send me away because she couldn't deal with me anymore – I was ruining her perfect family. I told him that instead of going to my father's house I went to hers and set everything on fire with a lighter I stole and watched it burn down from a bush across the street. I told him how I had walked away and just got on a plane and left, flew straight to London with the money from my university fund and lived there for a whole year, never seeing them or talking to them again.

Then I explained what happened at that Starbucks, when everyone walked in and my life suddenly changed. How hurt I'd been when Niall didn't recognize me, how hard I tried to keep it a secret, and how eventually I just couldn't keep living like this without him finding out. So I had to leave, and managed to screw everything up in the process.

I was crying by the end of my story, looking at him, hoping that he wouldn't get up and leave and that I would never see him again. He just stared at me, his eyes wide and biting his lips. I began to apologize, telling him that I understood if he never wanted to see me again, but this time he silenced me with a kiss. Pulling back, shocked, I looked into his hazel eyes which were full of love.

"I'd never leave you, Georgia. You're staying here, we'll work everything out, I promise. Just _stay here_, with me." He said, and instead of answering, I kissed him again, working my way forward to sit on top of him and just kissed him long and hard. I never wanted to move from that position, never. But of course, we had to breathe. When he pulled away, I lay down on his chest and closed my eyes, breathing him in. We stayed like that all night; he fell asleep, and I listened to the sound of his breathing, until I too fell asleep.

I woke up first and sat there looking at his sleeping form, his untroubled face and slightly smiling mouth. He was perfect, in every sense of the word, and I could gaze at him forever. Eventually he woke up, slowly opening his eyes and giving me a sexy smile that made my heart melt.

"Good morning Georgia" he said sleepily. I crawled forward and gave him a good morning kiss, then got up and changed into some of his clothes, seeing as I had left mine in the hotel room in Doncaster. Coming down, I saw that he had made pancakes, and we ate them together, never taking our eyes off each other. When we done, I said,

"I have something I need to do today, Zayn. Can you drive me to the boys house?" I asked, still looking at his gorgeous face. He smiled softly and nodded.

"Just let me get dressed." He said, disappearing for 10 minutes and returning fully showered and dressed. We piled into his car and drove in silence to the boys house, where I jumped out of the car before he had even turned off the engine. Just as I was about to knock on the door, Zayn caught my hand and pulled me close.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, gazing down at me with concerned eyes.

"Positive," I replied, and turned to knock on the door. After a couple of minutes, a sleepy Harry answered the door.

"Hey Zayn… wait… what?" he asked, suddenly wide awake and very confused. I pushed past him, leaving Zayn to explain and entered the kitchen. The rest of the boys were there, but Louis was the only one facing the doorway.

"What the…" he said, eyes widening at the sight of me.

"Niall. I need to talk to you. Right now." I said, and walked out of the room towards his bedroom. After a moment of confused silence, I heard his chair scrape back and he walk towards his room. I closed the door after him and sat on the bed.

"Hey, Niall. You don't remember me, do you?" I asked, and once again told my story, this time leaving out no details.

**Zayn's P.O.V**

"They've been in there awhile, should I go check?" I asked, worried by Georgia and Niall's extended absence.

"Relax mate, they'll come out in time." Harry said. We were sitting around the kitchen table, waiting for them to come back out. I had explained to everyone what had happened, and now we were just waiting. Liam was checking his phone, and suddenly his face dropped.

"Uh, Zayn? You might wanna see this…" he said, shoving the phone at me. There was a picture of me and Georgia standing outside the boy's house, me holding her very close and her smiling up at me. A short article basically just wondered about the 'mystery girl's' identity. I groaned aloud, hating the paparazzi more than ever before.  
"Well, this better go well or Georgia will have to move to Iceland!" Louis said, trying to break the tension. I just glanced at him and sighed, resting my head on the table.

"Here they come" Harry whispered, and I sat bolt upright in my chair, my eyes glued on the doorway. After what seemed like an eternity, Niall entered, holding hands with Georgia. I glanced between her and Niall hopefully, wanting to believe what I saw. She nodded almost imperceptibly, and I let out a long sigh of relief. Niall cleared his throat, and we all looked at him expectantly. He said,

"I'd like to introduce to you all, my step-sister Georgia,"


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

I was sitting on the windowsill, looking out at the stars. The past month had been the best of my life; I finally felt safe and whole again. I had Zayn and I had Niall, and I didn't need anyone else. The other boys were my family now – I never thought about my 'parents' back in Australia. Niall had agreed not to tell mum on his irregular visits, thank god, but there was still a tiny problem.

Once me and Zayn went public, there was no way Mum wouldn't find out. And she'd want to find me, that's for sure. Apparently she didn't know that I had started the fire, just blamed it on a gas leak, but she would still want to reunite with her 'long-lost' daughter. I certainly didn't want to, but I had come to the conclusion that I would just let her find me. If she did, then I would deal with that when it came. But for now, I was happy just to live my life _here,_ in London with Zayn.

"Hey boo, whatcha doing?" he asked quietly, snaking his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder.

"Just thinking," I replied, turning my head to kiss him on the cheek.

"Really? Me too. And I was thinking, maybe it was time we told the world about us. It's been, what, a month since you came back, and the paps are already getting slightly desperate in trying to find out who you are since that picture back in December, so we might as well just do it. Do you think you can?" he asked delicately, obviously still cautious about the whole 'family' thing. I turned around and look him in the eye, smiling.

"Yes. Do it." I said, leaning in to kiss him. He smiled, got out his phone and typed quickly, showing me the final product.

There was a picture of us sleeping on Zayn's bed, our foreheads touching and both of us smiling in our sleep. Louis had taken it one day when he had walked in on us taking a nap. Underneath it read,

_I'd like you all to meet the most special girl in my life, Georgia Harper. She's the light of my life, and I hope you all love her as much as I do - xx_


End file.
